Hitherto, there is known a bonding apparatus including an XY stage, where an X axis linear motor includes a coil unit constructed by three-phase coils as a moving unit and a yoke unit as a stationary unit, the yoke unit is fixed to a base (pedestal) via a yoke unit guide that can move the yoke unit in the same axial direction as the coil unit, a reaction during a travel of the coil unit is configured to be absorbed, the X axis linear motor is arranged at the bottom of a moving table as this type of bonding apparatus (refer to patent document 1, for example).